


和解的一刻

by Diante



Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austrian-Turkish War, Czech hates Austria, F/M, Holy Roman Empire is sick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: “在蜡烛熄灭之前，你可以和他保持和解。”
Relationships: Czech Republic/Holy Roman Empire (Hetalia)
Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785298
Kudos: 3





	和解的一刻

1683年，维也纳。神圣罗马很意外波西米亚会来，虽然他很清楚那场战争没有让她从霍夫堡皇宫搬离——这仍然使他意外，在三十五年的分别后，再见到波西米亚时，他发现她及腰的长发已经剪掉，寥寥几缕利落又毛糙的发丝靠在脖子上，不算服帖。

“你剪头发了。”这是神圣罗马和她说的第一句话。

波西米亚克制地笑了下，迈着轻而稳的步子往房间里走。这是的确是神圣罗马在战后与她的初次见面，但于她又不相同。不止一次，她伫在门后听奥地利与他谈话。“陛下不会因见到你而高兴的，所以你最好不要露面。”奥地利这样嘱咐。在她被天主教同盟打断的手臂还没完全恢复时，她用纱巾包裹那条胳膊，用另一只手叉着腰，昂起的头随对方说教的语句一下一下轻点。但她仍会从门缝偷觑神圣罗马与其他选帝侯开会的样子。他通常穿一件白袍，面无血色，像个蔫掉的土偶般盘腿在床上静坐，用细细的手臂支着很沉重的头，浮肿的眼泡像金鱼的，只在眨眼时才让人感到一丝生气。波西米亚想自己应该窃笑的，当人声鼎沸的卧室里爆发出神圣罗马的咆哮，然后是洒在衣服和地毯上的血，再是男人们大惊小怪的安抚和最后，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生定音锤似的总结时，她应该笑的。勃兰登堡和萨克森在为可怜的、吐着血的小皇帝鞍前马后时，为什么她不能幸灾乐祸呢？那会让她的手不那么疼的。当然，如果奥地利为他落下的眼泪是真情实感的话，她还是乐意绷住自己的脸。然后，在散会后，由奥地利亲自告知波西米亚决议的内容，她简直以为自己是皇帝统治下的上匈牙利*。

房间里的烛台上有三支蜡烛，只有一支被点燃。波西米亚揣摩不透这能为哈布斯堡宫廷节约多少军费。她注意到自己前进时，神圣罗马的眼球在凹陷的眼窝里缓缓追随。她更明显地弯起嘴唇，从喉咙里发出惬意的咕哝。她停下的位置距床一尺。黯淡的烛光把她的影子照得很大，在披下一半的帷幕上像个鬼魂。

“波西米亚，”神圣罗马叫住她，在放弃得到前一个问题的答案后，过了许久，他动了动干燥的嘴唇，“好久不见。”

波西米亚扬起眉毛，准备已久的笑终于正式地挂在她脸上。这个笑并不阴暗，也算不上嘲讽，她甚至露出八颗牙齿，把脸颊两侧滑稽地顶起来，打上暖色调的高光。现在她神采奕奕，和病榻上形容枯槁的神圣罗马对比时，高下立现。

“好久不见。”她回应道，又往前走了两步，捕捉到对方前额上被忧虑鼓起的皱纹，旋即坐在床沿。软垫吱呀地怪叫一声，没有盖住神圣罗马从鼻腔里泄露出的不安。

神圣罗马瞟着她，好像战场上等待下令的士兵，但是，在过久的尝试后他阖上眼，把头偏向另一侧假寐。笑容从波西米亚脸上离开，她舒展了眉头，凝望片刻后，伸出一只手抚摸他的头发。

神圣罗马的睫毛颤抖了一下，但是他没有睁眼。

“卢弗斯。”波西米亚叫他的名字，让纤细的手指在他细软的发丝里滑动。由于偏头的动作，原本被压在脑后的头发被释放，但它们和他的额发一样柔顺，可见仆人的关照无微不至，这在她心里种下一点小小的扫兴。不过这些年她已经足够大度，所以，并不差这一点。她又抚摸了一会儿，把手移到他脸颊，扳回他的脸。

“卢弗斯，明天我要上战场了。所以今晚我在这里。”波西米亚捏住他的下巴，松弛疲软的皮肉好像能任人切割，接着被放到集市上开诚布公地叫卖，不过对她而言，诚挚与否也已经无足轻重。倘若躺在这里的是奥地利，她会对这件事更感兴趣，但神圣罗马并不是奥地利。

神圣罗马几乎在她一说完时就睁开了眼睛。现在，或许是光照不足的缘故，他蓝色的眼睛浑浊不堪，但是深邃的瞳孔仍然像个无底洞，直直瞪着波西米亚时，让她下意识地挺直脊背、肃然起敬。

“是吗？”他咳嗽了一声，努力把自己从床上撑起来，动作又慢又虚弱，像位风烛残年的老人。慷慨的波西米亚把身体往前探了些，握住他两侧的上臂，把他拎成背靠床头的坐姿。神圣罗马的衣服被她的动作扯出两座从肩上耸起的小山，他闪躲着视线，用自己的手把它们拉下去，把衣服整理得更体面。

波西米亚静静注视他做完这一切。直到神圣罗马再次开口说：“奥地利竟然也让你上战场了吗？”

“是的。”她简短地回答，眼珠从左边转到右边，很快转回来，回到他脸上，“毕竟敌人不是什么法国，是奥斯曼。”

她的解释不足以让神圣罗马默认，他皱眉沉思，用比脸更苍白的拳头抵住下颚，想遍了仓皇出逃的皇帝一家、日夜不休的火器爆鸣和唯唯诺诺告别又灰头土脸跑回来的奥地利后，终于像是确认了一直困扰他的疑虑。把那只手放下后，他把头搁在身后的木板上，斜着眼睛无力地让目光闪了闪：“看来维也纳的形式真的极不乐观。”

波西米亚不置可否。不想面对那番眼神，她转过头望向别处。精致的烛台上短短的白蜡烛显然已经被使用数次，矮胖的身体裹着一层层厚重而丑陋的泪，是燃烧殆尽又打入牢狱的精魂。窗户关着，但火苗在此时畏缩地抖动，波西米亚感到诡异，因而又把脸转回去。

她很安静地和神圣罗马对视，只不过盯着他的衣领而非面庞。惊觉那件数月前还合身的睡袍已经显得过于空荡时，她脑海中闪过的是神圣罗马和卢森堡*并肩作战时扛起的双头鹰大旗，还有焚烧胡斯*的十字架前劈啪作响的火焰。在那里，把每个人的脸都照得像撕下一层皮肉一样鲜血淋漓的冲天火光面前，神圣罗马穿着如教士肃穆的长袍，头戴冠帽，面无表情，如同仅仅观赏一支蜡烛变得更短、更矮、更暗。再接下来是血流成河的布拉格……

过往的画面的确让她难受了。她不再想它们，希望能在脑子里装进其它东西。不过，在她花很多时间寻觅前，神圣罗马开始剧烈地咳嗽。他像个坏掉的风箱，嘶啦嘶啦地边咳边喘。她已经听过多次这种怪声，并且知道接下来的是——几乎当这个念头从心底浮现时，神圣罗马就开始咳血。被子上落下朵朵血花，波西米亚想，这是真正的血了。

她同情神圣罗马。在战争中他并不比谁挨更少的打，流更少的血，他们每个人都是如此，满地疮痍、遍体鳞伤，如有例外的话那必然是奥地利。但她如今不想再与自己谈论奥地利了。她很快跳过这个念头，扮演关切的臣子：“陛下，你何苦在这里受罪呢？你应该逃到帕绍去，像奥地利那样。”

“我不会逃的！”神圣罗马抬起头，喊出这句话。这一下用了太多力气，以至于接下来的两分钟里他不停地咳嗽，把身前那小块被子染出深浅不一的红色。波西米亚哀婉地笑了下，没做声。神圣罗马稍微好些了后，忍耐着、断断续续地解释：“我不会退……我就是这个帝国。奥地利也没有逃，他迫不得已……他很快就回来了。”

这是事实，波西米亚不反驳什么。她又看了神圣罗马许久，嘴唇微张，但放弃了开口说话。

她和他有矛盾，他们彼此都知道这个。但问题在于，奥地利把一切变得像她和谁都有矛盾。现在波西米亚问自己，她真的和神圣罗马有矛盾吗？当她坐在皇位上、卢森堡身边时，当胡斯或是马丁·路德还没有开始传教时，当年幼的奥地利和神圣罗马那么高，两人都恭恭敬敬地喊她“捷克姐姐”时，那些矛盾存在吗？她不得而知。她想或许在众多人中，和她矛盾最深的奥地利。但可悲的事实却是，他有意地把这变成她和帝国的矛盾，不，是变成她不忠于帝国的罪证，是她必须为之赎罪的判词。

她感到一阵悲哀。

长久的沉默后神圣罗马先说话：“你说你要上战场，但你有军队吗？”

“我没有。只是我，佩特拉·诺沃托尼。”她摇了摇头。

“是这样……”神圣罗马也从和奥地利的对话中知晓一二，他抹掉下唇的血迹说，“辛苦你了。”

波西米亚看了看他，并没有点头。

“我听闻巴伐利亚和施瓦本会来。”神圣罗马说。

“是吧。奥地利向他们求援过。”波西米亚肯定他。

“还有波兰。波兰当然该来，我们有盟约。”他自言自语，因房中浓重的血腥味而不适，渴求地望向窗户。

“波西米亚，请你帮我把窗打开好吗？”他平静地说。

她没有理由拒绝，所以默不作声地站起来，走到窗边。窗外，维也纳破败的城墙一览无余。尽管夜幕一片漆黑，她依然确信穆斯塔法*的营帐在不远处——前几日登上城墙时，她已经看到过它。夜很寂静，空气里只有淡淡的火药味，更多的是来自尸体和排泄物的臭气，这绝不是漫长的攻防交战中的慰藉。波西米亚没有打开窗，直接回到床边。

“风会把蜡烛吹灭。”她随意地解释道。

神圣罗马欲言又止。

“陛下，需要我帮你换条被子吗？”她又说。

神圣罗马看起来十分惊讶。他拒绝了，只是摇摇头。然后波西米亚又沉默了。

这里似乎没有能让她帮得上忙的地方，波西米亚站在床前，没有再坐下的意思。但他看起来似乎并不想让她走，或者只是她自以为如此。在她即将转身前，神圣罗马问：“萨克森也来吗？”

她耐心地答道：“是。奥地利集结到一支很好的军队。大家都在路上。”

他疲惫地点点头：“看来他还有个选帝侯的样子。不过，波西米亚，你也是。”

波西米亚动了动嘴角，停顿一下，然后干脆地开口：“陛下，你好好休息吧。睡一觉一切都会变好了。”

她开始厌倦自己信手拈来谎言的能力，但是细微的表情变化不会被神圣罗马觉察。她叹了口气。她应该憎恨维也纳的，应该憎恨罗德里赫，还有现在的神圣罗马。但是明天她就要走上战场，和所有国家的仆人一起投入这场守护基督教的圣战。

“要我帮你——”

她没有把话说完，因为神圣罗马自觉地躺了下去，很快地把自己蜷成一团。波西米亚望着床上，发现他是那么小——

瘦得像个磨掉光鲜外壳的兵人了，是拿到哪里都会吓哭孩子的那个，却让一根根巧线穿着，快活地继续舞蹈。

“够了，波西米亚。”他沉闷地说，露在被子外的脊背抽动。波西米亚想了想，走上前替他把它掖好。

“你为什么还不走呢？”

他这样问，波西米亚于是用行动回答。她迅速转过身，头也不回地向外走，迈出的步子仿佛在行军。走到门口时，带出的风把蜡烛吹灭了。她停下来。在无边的黑暗中，为这一刻的和解念出最后的台词。

“你不记得了，神圣罗马，在1618年我就把头发剪掉了。”

**Ende**

**Author's Note:**

> *上匈牙利：约等于现在的斯洛伐克。  
> *胡斯：胡斯是宗教改革运动的先驱，对整个欧洲各国和马丁·路德也产生了重要影响。由于发扬新教，激起了教会和世俗统治者对他的仇恨，最终因为异端的罪名被判处火型。  
> *卢森堡：胡斯战争时在位的神圣罗马皇帝来自卢森堡家族，他同时是波西米亚国王。胡斯战争是波西米亚农民打德意志贵族的战争。  
>  *穆斯塔法：奥斯曼首领，在城墙外面搭了个帐篷。


End file.
